Shoeng
thumb|400px Shoeng was the third city ever to spring up on the planet Angion, homeworld of the Zavvaku. Forming out of the Orange Tribe, Shoeng would come to be the planet's second super power, behind Zavvaku City itself. Like the nations that would follow them, they looked up to the inhabitants of ZC; however their technology was based instead upon that of the Sannyites while their culture was instead militaristic by nature. They invented powered oceanic travel and built the first off-shore spice derrick. Eventually the Shoengese would bring war to Macus and eventually take it over before turning its eyes across the sea to Phran and overtaking it, as well. After purchasing Sanny, ZC would turn its eyes to Shoeng and quickly set up a trade route with them as well; however this trade route would fail when an epic Spince Sawtank named Xivvo would be attracted to ZC's trade runner, which would lead the monstrosity into the undefended city of Shoeng. ZC, not wanting any more of its citizens to perish, chose to leave Shoeng to its fate and moved on to Orange Nation's secondary city, Macus. Shoeng would lose control of Macus willingly to ZC, and unwillingly lose Phran to an Orontorez crusade. Djibon and Shoeng would go to war over the spice derricks, and while ZC sought to end the war by cutting off Djibon's ability to build ship fleets, Shoeng still fell during a desperate attempt to retake Phran from Orontorez. Their anthem was originally "The Clenched Fist of Progress", but this was replaced with "The Iron Will of Shoeng" during their dark days following the constant daikaiju attack. Even this anthem was eventually replaced by "A Thousand Worlds of Hurt" upon its conquering by Djibon. The anthem was reverted its original anthem upon its purchase by ZC, as per ZC's policy. The demonym for its citizens is Shoengese. It would come to be followed up by several other nations: Macus, Djibon, Porti, Phran, Grevingvi, Kipei, and Orontorez. Economic status In terms of economic status, Shoeng is unimportant. However, when thinking in terms of military might, Shoeng leads the Angionese peoples. They are normally purposed to defend all of the other economic cities, policing the skies against any alien invaders. Space Pirates are their greatest foes. Leader The leader of Shoeng changes from time to time, and at all times it is the current Planetary Defense Marshal. This marshal is replaced typically only if they retire or perish. Although this PDM has no say in the goings-on of the primary focus of the planet (that of economy), he shares the responsibility of protecting the planet alongside the Generals of Djibon; while he tends to have more say and sway in decisions made, the multiple generals of the planet's other militaristic metropolis can veto his decision with a majority rules situation. The new Planetary Defense Marshal is promoted into office differently than the local economic or even the religious cities. While a vote is still in place, the most trustworthy generals and other high-ranking officers will take the time to study the achievements of any and all potential candidates, eventually elevating one of the planet's generals to the position. However, in times of war and great distress, a field promotion may be instated to immediately elevate one of the candidates to the position immediately. Areas History Civilization Era *'2,558,741,500:' Phran is conquered by the Orange Nation. *'2,558,741,800:' A trade route between ZC and Shoeng is proposed by ZC. *'2,558,741,800:' The ZC-Shoeng trade route is abruptly brought to an end when a PR Speedster from Sanny brings the attention of a nearby monster, which destroys the ZC PR Speedster and then proceeds into Shoeng, beginning Shoeng's decimated downfall. *'2,558,743,700:' ZC offers to buy Macus from the Shoengese and calm the riots for them. Shoeng accepts, as they have a bigger problem on their hands - their homecity has been under attack by a giant monster for hundreds of years now, destroying anything new that they come to build and decimating its population. *'2,558,749,100:' Djibon, having watched the citizens of ZC and knowing that both Shoeng and Phran were under attack, contacted ZC and asked if they would go to war against Shoeng. While initially torn due to knowing that the Djiboni government was larger and would last longer, ZC eventually declined the offer, leading to somewhat worse relations between the two nations for a few months, before the ZC government paid that of Djibon 7,998 zuan for their war efforts, cementing an alliance with the Yellow Nation. *'2,558,749,100:' Immediately following the official declaration of alignment, ZC proposed a trade route between the cities of Macus and Grevingvi, made by boat. Having only just allied with the original nation and due to them not declaring war on Shoeng, Djibon was skeptical at first and stated they had to consider the offer. During this time, Djibon through way of Grevingvi takes over the very first spice derrick ever built on the planet, angering Shoeng as due to their capitol city's horrible situation, they had actually moved hundreds of citizens to live on these derricks, hundreds of miles away from the encroaching daikaiju that threatened their home. Hearing about the attack, Shoeng responded by sending in their own fleet of paddlehawks, leading to the Great Oceanic War. *'2,558,749,100:' Realizing that the seas could soon become a deathtrap for those not involved in the war, the ZC government orders the Macusian yachts to quickly move in on Grevingvi, despite that the battle was taking place right outside its borders in the surrounding waters. They were hoping to succeed in buying out Grevingvi and ending the two factions' war prematurely while maintaining two clients to sell to, instead of being reduced to one. The first battle of the Great Oceanic War is short but sweet, and the yachts arrive just in time to see the last aquatic enforcer be destroyed, with its 5-Zavvaku crew bailing overboard - the other two vessels had only recently been sunk but it was too late for their crewmen. The yachts approached the survivors, but were surprised as a Shoengese rocket smashed down upon the remnants of the ship, exploding and killing two of its crew. One was immediately picked up while the other two had to be chased after to be brought on board. These survivors were taken back to Grevingvi harbor. *'2,558,749,500:' The Great Oceanic War had continued for 400 years, mostly in the way of random skirmishes across the sea; Shoeng this entire time showed their prowess for combative superiority and had sunk every last Grevingvi aquatic enforcer, leading to hundreds of Grevingvi casualties. As such, the Grevingvi populace grew despondent and depressed, watching Shoeng kill their beloved brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers aboard the enforcers. During this time Shoeng pushed to take back their ancient derrick as well. Djibon pushed Grevingvi to continue the battle, leading to the yachts from Macus being their only means of supplies. *'2,558,749,500:' A solitary paddlehawk attacks the ancient derrick, and in response the Grevingvi send an aquatic enforcer out to deal with it as the Macusian ships disappear along the horizon. The ship takes heavy damage from rockets smashing into their hull, and realizing their fate has been sealed, they launch a final rocket, which finally destroys the derrick put in place by the Grevingvi naval fleet earlier. Right as a final rocket from their solitary enemy barrels down upon them, they release their own derrick deployment pod onto the spice node, reclaiming it for Shoeng but sacrificing the lives of all three sailors on-board. These three sailors become heroes in the annals of Shoengese history. This event becomes known as Paddlehawk Down, and is played to the Shoengese and the Phranites under that title in motion picture format. It tops the charts as best picture produced on Angion for several decades. Due to its intense popularity amongst the more militaristic societies on Angion, it is remade many times throughout the years; it is released every decade at least once following the incident, as motion picture technology improves. *'2,558,750,200:' Kipei discovers a cure for blander, a debilitative disease that ended in 80% fatality rate within 10 Angion years. Due to an alignment with its ruling government, Djibon, ZC and by extension Sanny and Macus also receive the cure, although it is directly withheld from Shoeng and Phran due to their ongoing war. Porti and Orontorez do not get direct access to the cure but are allowed to pay excruciating prices for cure administering within the Djiboni cities. ZC chooses to withhold the cure outwardly, yet sells it in back alleys to the Shoengese and Phranite citizens for the profit of it. The situation is kept under wraps from the Djiboni government as ZC plays both sides. *'2,558,750,500:' Porti unofficially declares war against the Orontorezzers when they send two of their Zulag Sloggers to overtake an Orontorez spice refinery out of the blue (no pun intended as Porti is the "blue nation"). This was inspired in the Portian mindset due to seeing the Orontorez as horrible zealots due to their hundreds-of-years-long crusade against Phran, leaving their citizens at home to suffer as their most capable citizens were sent into Phranite territory to forcefully convert them to their religion as a way to "cleanse" them of Shoeng's military might. Porti is quiet about their attack, but it does not go unnoticed for long when the spice from that refinery stops rolling in. *'2,558,750,600:' Once more, the rulers of ZC quietly reveal their true nature, and work to return Grevingvi to its original societal design - that of an economic society. Unbeknownst to the other nations, ZC has long set its eyes on returning Phran to its former economic glory, especially now that it is no longer ruled by the Shoengese. *'2,558,750,600:' While the Great Oceanic War is not actually stopped, the Djiboni nation are no longer able to build more ships, quietly turning the war in favor of the Shoengese. However, ultimately this would not save Shoeng. *'2,558,750,900:' Grevingvi is finally successfully reintegrated as an economic nation. While the Shoengese and the Djiboni nations both are still great allies to the nation of ZC, the Orontorez see their expansion as a threat yet their failure to commit to the air as a sign of potential weakness. They become neutral to the efforts of ZC, being the first nation ever to do so. ZC catches wind of this and seeks to remedy the situation, however; they fear little as Shoengese paddlehawks protect them from the coastline on routine patrols while Djiboni war limos protected them from the surrounding land area (even though war limo divisions were at the time concentrated around Kipei, this still lay between Orontorez territory and that of ZC). *'2,558,750,900:' ZC contacts Orontorez; the pontifex immediately gloats over their successful crusade over Phran, as a sort of roundabout way to threaten or warn the ZCitizens due to ZC's known alignment with Shoeng at the time of the takeover. The then-current head of ZC quietly thinks the Orontorezzer pontifex a fool; it had taken them over 6,000 years to take over a single city, and the crusade itself left Orontorez in a state of self-induced famine during that time. However, the ZC head initiates a plan to quietly take Phran from the zealots, whose citizens were not buying as much ZC/Sanny/Macus goods and services, believing (or rather, feeling they were required to believe) that the Source would provide most of what they needed to them. Providing ample funds to the Orontorezzer pontifex (hereafter referred to as the "Orontifex") causes the semi-corrupt Orontifex to consider ZC to be less of a potential threat due to being "dumb enough to hand money over to a perfect stranger". He ends his neutral feelings towards ZC and eagerly hopes to receive more funds from the foolish nation; his wishes would soon come to pass. *'2,558,751,000:' Shoeng returns to Phran, sending rockets in its direction in order to retake the city from those to took it from them. Little do they know that their long-time allies, the ZCitizens, also plan to take Phran as their own. In response, Orontorez finally releases a second musing mariner to deal with the ancient Phranic ships that had fled the area; however, its sailors immediately flee the battle after realizing who is piloting the Shoengese vessels. These Shoeng ships, now emblazoned with memorial insignias to indicate that they are the same ships, were purposefully sent back to Phran manned with crews from the lineage of the survivors of the crusade. This is not only for retribution's sake, but also tactical in nature - Shoeng believes that sending angered sailors trained to hone that massive frustration can battle much better than those who weren't descendants of those who suffered at the hands of Orontorez. Seeing the gallows that hang from below the current Phranic structures only further angers these citizens. *'2,558,751,000:' Not wanting to miss their opportunity to take Phran for themselves as quickly as possible, Macus contacts Phran during the Shoeng attack. Despite the static interference, Phran gets the message and wires to Orontorez about a proposed trade route. Having only just begun to consider ZC to not be a real threat, the Orontifex sits on the idea until his death. *'2,558,751,000:' Macus sends yachts to Phran to try to levée a response on the trade route. The Shoengese ships are surprised to see the yachts arrive in the area and immediately wire them about the potential danger and their plan, but the yacht crews assure the Shoengese that they are there to help save the citizens; the ensuing confusion of two groups "working side-by-side to work against one another" would confuse the Phranic occupiers and would make Phran's fall all the easier with even less innocence annihilated in the process. Shoeng agrees to this idea and the Macusian ships are allowed to contact Phran about the proposed trade route without interference from the Shoengese. *'2,558,751,300:' The Orontifex's successor finally responds to the request. Seeing propelled rockets constantly falling upon Phran, he accepts the offer, considering Phran potentially lost anyway and so they may be either able to receive supplies against the Shoengese threat or instead pawn the city off onto ZC should the battle turn heavily in favor of Shoeng, causing ZC to essentially lose the city instead of Orontorez, who could then go in with more forces than Shoeng would have left and clean them out of the city and retake it again. *'2,558,751,300:' During a routine trip to Phran for their trade route, the yachts notice that the Shoengese vessels are acting more desperately than before. The Shoengese ships do not respond to hails, and so the Macusian vessels shrug their shoulders and continue with their mission. On their way away from the coast to head back to Macus, they finally receive word from the Shoeng ships - the vessels state that they themselves had only just heard - Shoeng had finally fallen to Djibon. The ZC-owned ships were shocked and alerted the ZC head, who insisted on taking the Shoengese ships back to port at Macus where they would be stored in dry-dock to prevent their potential destruction, while the Shoengese citizens from the vessels would be allowed to quietly integrate into any ZC-owned society of their choosing. They accepted this offer, and over the next several months, fleeing Shoengese refugees crossed into ZC-owned cities (almost exclusively into Sanny and ZC; Macus was much further to travel than either of those two cities to be practical and only surviving crews from other paddlehawks and refugees from the derricks made it to Grevingvi). *'2,558,751,300:' The Great Oceanic War ends after 2200 years of conflict with the elimination of Shoeng, the orange nation. *'2,558,751,400:' In a proposal made with the remaining Shoeng refugees, and to increase their own wealth (but mostly for the sake of the surviving refugees...probably), ZC sends its main yacht fleet from Macus to occupy and utilize Shoeng's northern spice derrick location, which Djibon had not yet reached as it was far from their borders. Plans to take the ancient derrick that the war was started over were also set into motion at the same time, building a small accompaniment of yachts at the harbor at Grevingvi and sending them there before Djibon could be arsed to stop subjugating the remaining original Shoengese populace. *'2,558,751,400:' ZC claims the ancient derrick in the hushed name of Shoeng. It is renamed The Memory of Shoeng to honor the fallen nation. *'2,558,752,000:' Phran is successfully converted into an economic city once more, and its original anthem is returned to it. The pillar-structures that had existed for so long in Phran are removed, as they have become a reminder of the Phranic executions of "the unclean" by hanging out trapdoors on the underside of the buildings that the Orontorezzers performed during their occupation. Many descendants of Shoeng and all descendants of Phran under Shoeng rule move into Phran's city limits. ZC becomes known as "the nation to bring peace to Phran". *'2,558,754,400:' Seeing an opportunity to end Shoeng's dark ages, ZC orders the construction of turrets around the perimeter of Shoeng, and then asks volunteers to prepare to man the cannons, stating that it could very well be a suicide mission. Hundreds - almost exclusively Shoengese citizens - volunteer their lives and ZC orders one turret to fire on the daikaiju who had been threatening the town for eons, Xivvo. Xivvo is drawn to the city borders in an attempt to destroy the turret, and he succeeds; yet, he enters the range of a second turret, just as the ZC head's Djiboni tactician had advised. Xivvo is then shot at by both turrets at once, and is forced to destroy each in turn, with the turret that had been destroyed being quickly rebuilt and remanned before the next one was destroyed thanks to hundreds of repairmen. In the end, 52 Zavvaku died due to Xivvo's final attacks, but Xivvo itself was also slain, finally bringing peace to the people of Shoeng. ZC immediately orders the reconstruction of the entire city, which had remained usually barren due to Xivvo's efforts. *'2,558,755,100:' ZC gets attacked by a second daikaiju, a Campian Eyecon which becomes known as Gorvo. Using the tactics utilized to fell Xivvo years prior, Gorvo is eventually felled, though at the cost of 56 ZCitizen deaths manning the turrets and another 28 citizens who were crushed to death as Gorvo collapsed within city limits, unlike Xivvo who had collapsed outside. The last four of those deaths occurred at the same time as Gorvo itself succumbed to its wounds and perished. The sudden attack of Gorvo when it had been up until that point calm and complacent leads some Macusian scientists to consider the idea that the daikaiju may have been under the control of some even greater power all along. These scientists and a Shoengese task force kept their eye on the planet's only other daikaiju, a lawlmon that had become known as Sorrh. If Sorrh also attacked, it would "prove" the Macusian theory, and the Shoengese task force - named the Angion Defense Force (ADF) - would be there to bring down Sorrh as well. Space Era *'2,558,755,800:' Only 100 years after advancing to the air, the Zavvaku manage to build a space-capable vessel known as the Price Gouger. Worried about the potential of the daikaiju possibly having been dropped onto the world by an extraangionestrial race causes many citizens to fear the concept of entering space, and to calm down the masses the economical prowess of Zavakku City combined with the military might of Djibon and Shoeng, the scientific know-how of Macus, the weapon concepts of Kipei and the philosophical ideas of fear from the religious states of Orontorez and Porti lead to the concept of a ship that appears to be a monster. That way they might be able to frighten away would-be ne'r-do-wells while their allies would know that the vessel bore no ill will and would still trade with them (and might even trade more as the Price Gouger could possibly keep things such as pirates at bay) - assuming of course that life existed off Angion, of course, as the majority of the planet now suspected was true. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Spore Original